


Elephant

by xRabbitx



Category: Death Note
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRabbitx/pseuds/xRabbitx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's five years since Near received the news of Mello's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elephant

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to move all my old fic from Livejournal to here. Some of this stuff is very old, so yeah...

_“I'll never forget this.”_

_“Liar. The big, bright world will make you forget everything from back here.”_

_“No, it won't, you tosser. This is important, Mello. You're-- important to me.”_

Near smiled a little and shook his head. Mello had been wrong back then. Near had seen most of the world and many things so awful that they would have driven away every last bit of sanity in any normal person's mind. But Near had had one thing to cling to, one thing that had kept him sane all these years, and Near would rather die an early and painful death than let that thing slip into the darkness that had engulfed most of his mind.

Even the day where Near had received the news, the most horrifying new he could ever have imagined to get: Mello's death. Near had done all he could to avoid it, to find some way where Mello's sacrifice wouldn't be necessary, and even as he watched the plan being carried out, he was childishly hoping that maybe something would change, save Mello in the very last second. He was heartbroken to find that his hopes had been in vain.

But still, the memory of Mello, what they had once shared back in the happy and carefree days at Whammy's, had kept him going, kept him from going insane with sorrow. Like everything else bad, Near wrapped the news of Mello's death up and hid in the very darkest corner of his mind, never to take it out again until this night, five years later.

_I'll never forget you..._

Near had kept his promise, and he was intending to keep it forever.

A hand reached out through the darkness and stroked over his back, making him close his eyes and draw a soft sigh.

“What's wrong?”

Near shook his head and turned around to snuggle against the warm body in the bed, kissing the smooth skin and murmuring quietly, “I never forgot.”

“Hm? Forgot about what?”

“Nothing. Go back to sleep, Mello.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of this.


End file.
